HOME
by lee eun san
Summary: I JUST WANT TO GO HOME, WITH YOU.


TITLE : HOME

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

LENGTH : CHAPTERED

MAIN CAST :

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

And others…

Disclaimers

All the cast here belongs to their parents, agency and absolutely god.

Summary

I'll let you fly wherever you want, couse I believe your place to go home is me….

.

.

.

Awal juni 2012

"sehun, katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi bukan?" gadis mungil berparas cantik itu menatap seorang lelaki rupawan di depannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan gadisnya. "aku sendiri yang mengambil kertas ini dari ruang sekeretariat, lu. Jadi bisa kupastikan ini semua benar. Katanya pelan

"oh, ya tuhan… ini tidak mungkin sehun-a.. ini pasti mimpi?" katanya masih tak percaya

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah lucunya. ia mencubit lembut hidung bangir luhan. "kau terlalu banyak bicara rusa cantik."

Luhan merengut lucu, "hun-aaa…" rengeknya

Sehun menarik luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya "kau senang?" katanya lembut

Terasa gerakan lembut dari anggukan kepala luhan di dada sehun. "ini mimpiku sehun"

.

.

Pertengahan juli 2012

"kau tidak boleh lupa makan siangmu hun-a, aahh dan satu lagi vitamin yang biasa aku siapkan untukmu jangan sampai kau lewatkan juga. Aku akan marah jika kau sampai sakit, arra?"

Sehun hanya membiarkan luhan yang berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar apartemen milik mereka. Entah sudah berapa kali luhan terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama padanya.

"sehun, kau mendengarku kan?" si rusa cantik terlihat mengerutkan keningnya kearah sehun karena sedari tadi tak ada sahutan dari namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "ne…" jawab sehun layaknya anak tk

"kau sudah mengulang kata-kata yang sama sejak dua jam yang lalu, lu. Apa kau tidak lelah." kata sehun

Luhan menunduk, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mata sehun "aku melakuaknnya karena aku tidak akan bisa mengingatkanmu lagi dalam waktu yang lama hun-a..." nada suara luhan mulai terdengar serak

Sehun mengehela nafasnya berat. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah luhan perlahan ia mendongakkan wajah mungil itu kearahnya. "heeiii…" sapanya

Luhannya yang cengeng mulai berkaca-kaca…

"kenapa menangis lagi?" ucapnya

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "eobseo…"

"aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi ini mimpimu. Ini dunia yang selalu kau impikan bukan?" kata sehun berusaha menguatkan luhan

Luhan mengangguk.

"dengarkan aku, nona lu."

"jarak antara kita bukanlah penghalang, jarak itulah yang justru akan membuat ikatan cinta kita semakin menguat. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya sehun

Luhan menggeleng.

"Karena jarak mengajarkan pada kita betapa berharganya waktu yang kita miliki jika kita bersama, jarak juga akan menguji setiap inci benang merah pengikat kita berdua. Dan jarak jugalah yang akan terus membuatku bekerja lebih giat untuk meraihmu."

"hun-ah…" rengeknya manja.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala luhan sayang. "aku mencintaimu lu, dan kau tahu aku tak akan bisa berpaling darimu."

.

.

Mimggu kedua bulan agustus.

"pastikan kau tak melupakan smeua daftar yang aku temple di kulkas, arra?!" luhan mendecih pada sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan cubitan gemas di pipi luhan.

"arraseo, nyonya oh!" jawab sehun sambil tertawa

Luhan menepuk keras lengan sehun "yaaa!"

"arraseo, arraseo…! aku tidak aka melupakan satupun lu, kau bisa pegang janjiku."

"pesawat france airline akan segera beragkat, semua penumpang harap segera memasuki kabin pesawat"

Luhan mengela pelan "aku harus pergi, hun-a…"

Sehun mengangguk pelan "pergilah, aku akan menunggumu.."

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir luhan sebelum melepas gadinya pergi.

"saranghae, xiao lu…"

.

.

Tahun pertama, setalah kepergian luhan

"demi tuhan sehun, aku gugup sekali…" luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di temani sebuah earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"semua akan baik-baik saja xiao lu. Semua designer terkenal juga merasa gugup saat pertama kali menggelar pameran." Kata sehun berusaha menenangkan luhan yang sudah terdengar sangat panic

"cukup pejamkan matamu lalu tarik nafasmu perlahan, eoh.." saran sehun

"eung,.. gomawo sehun-a.." suara luhan perlahan berangsur lebih tenang.

"always, lu.." balas sehun

"miss xi, you have to be ready in three minutes…" seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam mendatangi luhan.

"ah, okey..!" jawabnya.

"hun-ah, doakan aku ne,…"

"kau pasti bisa xiao lu,"

"saranghae hun-ah…"

"saranaghae, xiao lu.."

Tahun kedua setalelah kepergian luhan

"oh sehun, kau ini bodoh atau idiot eoh? Apa kau masih percaya bahwa hubunganmu dan luhan masih berjalan normal?" kai, sahabat terdekat sehun mulai terlihat kesal dengan hubungan sehun dan luhan yang ia rasa muali tak ideal.

"aku tidak merasa ada masalah dengan hubungaku." Jawab sehun acuh.

Kai mendecih, "tidak memberi kabar selama berbulan-bulan dengan alasan sibuk menyiapkan pagelaran musim semi lah, musim panas lah apa lah, heoll!"

"aku tidak akan bicara seperti ini tanpa alasan oh sehun! kau juga berhak bahagia.." kesal kai

Sehun menatap kai sambil tersenyum miring. "mungkin kita hanya memiliki definisi yang berbeda tentang kebahagian. Bahagia untukmu adalah memiliki waktu bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, menghabiskan waktu berdua bercanda dan saling tertawa bersama. Tapi, bahagia dalam kamusku dan luhan tidak seperti itu. kami sudah merasa sangat bahagia jika kami bisa saling mendengar suara walaupun tak bisa setiap hari. Kami juga akan makin bahagia jika ada kesempatan dimana kami bisa saling menatap lewat layar sambil mengucapkan rindu. Bahagia untuk kami tidaklah serumit yang kau kira kai.."

"terserahmu lah…"

.

.

"heol, designer xi dilamar oleh pangeran prancis?"

Sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang pagi ini, entahlah sehun harus percaya atau tidak. Mungkin sebagian hatinya ingin menyangkal, tapi bisakah? Begitu banyak yang mengatakannya sejak lama sebenarnya. Tapi sekali lagi sehun dengan keras kepalanya mengabaikan. Ya. Mengabaikan, dia hanya ingin mendengarnya dari mulut luhanya. Entah itu kabar sebenarnya atau hanya isu.

"kau sudah lihat?" kai dengan wajah bersungut mendekatinya

"hm.. " jawab sehun singkat.

Kai mengeram. Entah karena kesal atau lelah mengingatkan sahabatnya. " demi tuhan OH SEHUN! aku lelah melihatmu seperti ini. Kau ini bodoh atau idiot?"

Sehun yang sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan kai hanya diam, dia masih focus pada layar laptop yang menyala.

"KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK SIH SEBENARNYA?!" kai mungkin sudah diambang kesabarannya. Oh ayolah ini sudah bukan kali pertama dia mendengar kabar seperti ini, satu kali mungkin dia anggap angin, tapi ini sudah entah ke berapa.

"dengar sehun, aku tau kau hanya akan percaya semua hal dari mulut luhan, tapi setidaknya kau juga harus melihat sudut pandang lain. Jangan hanya terpusat pada dia. Dia juga manusia sama seperti kita. Dia tidak akan luput dari salah!" Sekali lagi kai bicara panjang dan hanya mendapat respon yg sama.

Sehun menghela nafasnya "aku tahu, kai. Aku sangat tahu itu. tapi kumohon beri dia waktu untuk menjelaskan." Jawab sehun pelan.

Kai mendecih acuh. "waktu katamu? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dia butuhkan eoh? Oohh.. apa kau sudah lupa caraya menghitung? Ini sudah ENAM TAHUN OH SEHUN! APAKAH INI JUGA MASIH KURANG LAMA?"

"aku akan menunggunya. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Putus sehun final.

"TERSERAHMULAH.! Aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu soal ini. Kalau kenyataannya nanti tidak sesuai dengan khayalanmu kau jangan menyesal!"

Kai berjalan meningglakan sehun sendiri di ruangannya.

Oh sehun yang dulu bukannlah Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Dulu dia hanya mahasiswa tingkat enam saat luhan meninggalkannya. Kini dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang pebisnis handal dengan segala kekayaan yang ia mliki. Namun ada hal yang masih sama, dia tetaplah Oh Sehun kekasih luhan yang setia. Tidak kurang wanita yang mencoba mendekat padanya tapi dengan halus dia selau menghindar. Oh jangan lupakan usaha para sahabatnya yang gemar menawarkan kencan buta padanya. Tapi tetap, dia hanya melihat luhan di matanya.

"aku akan menunggumu, lu. Saranghae…"

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

aku merindukanya sangat. Bahkan hati ini rasanya akan meledak. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Aku hanya harus terbang pulang padanya. Tapi kenapa aku masih terdampar di Negara ini? Aku egois? Iya. Aku jahat? Iya. Lalu apa aku masih bisa berharap dia akan menungguku? Mengharapkan aku kembali seperti janjiku dulu?

Luhan meringkuk di kamrnya yang temaram, suasana paris malam ini semakin membuatnya merindukan pelukan sehun. sudah enam tahun mereka terpisah jarak. Sudah lama seklai sejak ia merasakan lengan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya dalam pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja setiap kali ia mengingat sehun, pria yang selalu menjadiaknya nomor satu entah dalah hal apapun.

Ia ingat waktu itu dia masih seorang calon designer, dan sehun berada dua tingkat dibawahnya. Sehun berbeda jurusan denganya, tapi dia akan selalu berada di sisi luhan saat ia memerlukanya. Entah untuk mengantarkan cv-nya atau hanya sekedar menemaninya berkeluh kesah. Padahal sangat sulit mencari waktu luang pada semester itu, luhan tau dan bukannya dia tidak bertanya pada sehun akan hal itu tapi jawaban sehun selalu sama "aku selalu akan ada untukmu, lu. Kau adalah prioritasku." Ucap sehun sambil mengusap sayang pipi luhan.

Luhan semakin terisak dalam diamnya. "hhiks,, hikss,, sehunie…."

Luhan sudah lelah dengan semua ini, mimpi yang semula adalah tujun hidupnya tak lagi seindah bayangannya. Luhan pikir dengan semua pencapainnya selam enam tahun ini akan membuatnya bahagia. Namun nihil, semakin hari ia semakin merasa kosong. Hidupnya selalu berulang dengan skama yang sama. Berputar hanya dengan hal itu saja. Jujur seharusnya luhan berbangga menyandang gelar sebagai desainer muda terpandnag dengan seabrek gelar bergensi di pundaknya. Tapi setiap kemewahan dan ketenaran yang ia dapat tak sebanding dengan kekosongan dalam jiwanya. Dia butuh hidupnya kembali, nyawanya nafasnya semuanya.

Dengan tergesa ia terbangun, ia mengusap kasar peluh dipipya. Ia bangkit lalu mengambil langkah menuju lemari. Ia mengambil semua hal yang ia perlukan. Paspor, beberapa potong baju, uang tunai yang ia miliki serta tak lupa ponselnya. Ia memasukknyaa dalam tas pungung yang ia temukan tergeletak di dekatnya. Tak ada lagi persiaan ribet ala luhan, ia tidak sabar dan tidak ingin lagi menjadi luhan yang seprti itu.

Selesai berkemas, ia mencari secarik kertas yang akan ia tinggalkan untuk Monica, asisten pribadinya selama ini. Dia hanya menulis sedikit pesan . ia tahu monica cukup cerdas untuk paham situasinya. Merasa cukup puas dengan perisiapannya luhan bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Sekali lagi ia menengok kebelakang. Memandang indahnya ruang kerjanya, ruwetnya sketsa yang ia gambar dan tumpukan bahan yang akan ia gunakan. Ia tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih sudah menenmaniku selama ini, maaf aku harus pulang…."

.

.

.

Sehun masih tinggal diapartmenet yang sama selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Dia bukan tak mampu membeli yang baru yang lebih mewah dan lebih bagus dari ini. Dia mampu bahkan sangat mampu, Tapi dia enggan melakukanya. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan rapi disini.

Sehun baru saja melepas kemejanya saat ia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka pada apatremenya. Dia mnegernyit. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kode rumahnya. Dia mendendikkan bahunya acuh, mungkin itu ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu sering berkunjung untuk mengisi kulkasnya dengan makannan. Sehun meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, air keran yang dingin menyegarkan isi kepalanya yang sempat pening tadi. Tidak lama dia berkutat dengan ritual mandinya. Ia keluar dengan bathrobe putih dambil menggosok rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk. Ia berjalan palan kearah walking closet yang ada di sebelah kamar mandinya. Sambil tersenyum ia melihat beberapa potong baju luhan masih tergantung rapi disana.

"kau selalu suka tidur memakai piama ini lu, " ia menggumam kecil sambil berjalan melewatinya. Baru saja ia akan meraih piama tidurnya saat tangan lembut mendekapnya dari belakang. Sehun sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"aku selalu suka wangimu sehabis mandi…"ini terdengar seperti sebuah suara lembut yang sangat ia rindukan. Buru-buru ia berbalik dan benar saja. Ia mendapati gadis itu disana. Dengan seriap lekuk kesempurnaan yang sama. Matanya sekali lagi menghipnotis sehun untuk jatuh lebih dalam. Dengan tergesa sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapnnya.

"kau pulang…?" kata sehun serak nyaris terisak.

Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapnya "eung, I'm home hunn-a.."

Haru bercampur rindu terlebur menjadi satu. Penantianya terbayar sudah. Kaksihnya telah kembali, memenuhi semua janji yang mereka buat kala itu. meredam semua amarah, resah dan kebisuan. Bibirnya mengecup kening luhan perlahan, dalam diam mereka saling mersakan gelayar panas yang masih sama. Menggebu, membara layaknya lava. Segalanya masih sama walaupun telah beribu hari memisahkan mereka. Semua masih sama walau jarak begitu jauh membentang membentengi fisik mereka berdua. Dan selalu akan sama karena mereka percaya mereka memang terlahir untuk selalu bersama.

.

.

.

Designer Xio Luhan dan milyarder Oh Sehun dari korea resmi mengumumkan pernikahan mereka hari ini.

Begitulah bunyi headline bebrbagai portal berita dalam 24 jam terakhir ini. Berita besar yang seolah tak pernah masyarakat sangka.

"daebak! Oh sehun sungguh luar biasa…"

"demi tuhan aku iri sekali dengan luhan…"

"kenapa ini semua mendadak…! Aku tidak terima pria incaranku dicuri orang… hhuufftt..!"

Berbagai reaksi muncul akan berita mereka berdua. Banyak yang mendoakan akan kebahagiaan, namun tak jarang juga mulut-mulut tajam itu mencibir kearahnya. Tapi sehun dan luhan seolah tak peduli. Mereak sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang mereka cari.

"saraghae oh luhan…:" sehun mengecup mesra pungung polos luhan yang masih tertidur lelak dalam dekapan posesifnya.

"eeuunngg… nadoh.." masih dengan mata terpejam luhan membalasnya. Ia berbalik lalu memeluk sehun lebih erat.

Mereka bahagia, sangat….

Fin..

Oh may lord!

Sudah berapa abad aku tidak mengunjungi kalian! Aku mohoon maaf sangat…..!

Aku harap kalian mash sudi membaca cerita ini.

Jujur ini aku post karena efek 520 nya si maknae, huhuhuh…nangis T_T

Baiklah, terima kaish jiaka kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Last but not least.

See yaa..

LeeEunsan

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
